The present invention relates to a linear motor driven elevator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a linear driven motor elevator especially useable in a high rise building having both high capacity and high speed.
Recently, many high rise building are being constructed. High speed elevators are required, and a variety of high speed elevators are known in the art. However, generally these high speed elevators include the same raising and lowering mechanism as in the prior art which is operated by winch drum. Being driven by such the raising and lowering mechanism, the amount of speed-up and transporting capacity of such high speed elevators are restricted.